


𝙞𝙢𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙤〡𝙙.𝙢

by plsbendmeover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsbendmeover/pseuds/plsbendmeover
Summary: ❝the reason you're so drawn to her is because she was the first to defy you.❞𝘈 𝘤𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘺, 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘷𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘢, 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘢𝘭 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘺...𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘏𝘰𝘨𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘵𝘰 𝘶𝘯𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘴, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘭𝘭.-『Draco Malfoy x OC』『slow burn』『Slytherin x Ravenclaw』!extended summary in first track!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 2





	1. !!!!

please read the disclaimers at the end of this chapter, in order to understand the book better

\- 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓 -

Daenerys Targaryen as 𝙉𝙤𝙫𝙖 𝙈𝙤𝙧𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙪

\- RAVENCLAW -

"ma grand-mère était folle et elle m'a transmis son pouvoir"

*ೃ༄

𝘛𝘰𝘮 𝘍𝘦𝘭𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘿𝙧𝙖𝙘𝙤 𝙈𝙖𝙡𝙛𝙤𝙮

\- SLYTHERIN -

"i believe I am much worse than mad

*ೃ༄

\- 𝐄𝐗𝐓𝐀𝐍𝐃𝐄𝐃 𝐒𝐔𝐌𝐌𝐀𝐑𝐘 -

Nova Lucia Morreau, a blunt and troubled but yet wise witch, moves to Great Britain with her family after the sudden loss of her mother to a blood curse; allowing her to attend the finest school of witchcraft and wizardry known as Hogwarts. After transferring from Beauxbatons, she soon realizes that few Hogwarts students come along with drama, and take great pleasure in causing trouble around the school's corridors. 

'I believe strong attachments cause nothing but emotional pain.' she would so very often say, as a life motto, a philosophy.

But when she finds herself entangled with sir daredevil himself, she will be surprised to see how much they both had repressed over the past years, and how much she should've held onto her life motto.

↳𝐃𝐈𝐒𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐌𝐄𝐑 

•there will be smut but please, don't ask for much. I believe stories can be good and characters can experience passionate relationships without everything always being sexual. 

•Nova Morreau (the OC) is half-Veela. In the Harry Potter universe Veela's are, as described in the book, "semi-human magical beings; beautiful women with white-gold hair and skin that appears to shine -bright." Her nature is therefore pure but she is not naive nor innocent! While writing for this character, I really inspired myself from Luna and Ginny, you might notice a few similarities between these characters. Her Veela inheritance will not play a major part in the story though, I just thought it would add some spice and make her unique :)

•This story depicts raw teenage-hood experiences, therefore reckless behavior will be represented, but not promoted. (alcohol, sexual intercourses, rebellions...)

•The OC will not befriend the golden trio. They will know each other, sure, but only as acquaintances.

•I won't exactly follow the stroyline as written in the book/movies.

•trigger warnings about: toxic relations, suicide ideation, emotional abuse, dark themes. 

•the book starts off year five (the best year idc). The main characters are sixteen years old. 

•I write this for fun, don't except a masterpiece haha.

get your tissues out, this is going to be sad as hell.


	2. 𝐚 𝐠𝐫𝐞𝐲-𝐞𝐲𝐞𝐝 𝐩𝐡𝐚𝐧𝐭𝐨𝐦

The muffled noises from the classrooms flew through the doors that awaited to be opened. Nova wandered around, searching for the common room after a Perfect asked her to leave to the dorms, the curfew getting closer. The white haired gal was quite nervous as she was lost in the corridors. She had only been in this institution for few hours, and still had troubles memorizing what turns these rather large hallways could take. She only wished to open a door and see another student with a warming smile, but doubted such miracle would happen.

The hallways were dark, empty; nobody around for Nova to ask directions. She held her book closer to her chest and picked up the pace. The girl looked at different doors and decided to follow her instinct which was so very often right. Coming down a spiral staircase, occurred a door without a doorknob or keyhole, but a bronze knocker in the shape of an eagle. "Found it!" she discreetly exclaimed to herself.

She remembered being told that, in order to enter the room, on must answer a riddle asked by the eagle knocker; if answered incorrectly, the student must wait for someone else to get it right. Nova hardly swallowed at the thought of spending the night out on the bearing.

"Where do vanished objects go?" She was pulled out of her worrying thoughts by the metallic eagle. Its tone felt rude and attacking, but Nova believed it was only being authoritarian. She then closed her eyes and began whispering few words, trying to remember what was repeated in transfiguration class hours earlier. She held the book tighter against her chest as her heartbeat fastened by the second.

"Into nonb--"

But before the gal could even come up with the an answer, a loud outburst was heard from a few walls away.

BAM!

"Merlin!" loudly said Nova, startled by the noise. She feebly peeked her head through a palisade and tried keeping her breath as low as possible.

"Excuse me?" Nova slightly jumped in place at the sudden sound a student's voice passing by, out of the blue. "Hi!" She replied, startled. "Do you need anything?" then sniffled out, dusting off her clothes.

Nova analyzed the student, her hair was short, darker than a midnight sky and eyes lighter than honey. She was attired of a blue tie and in her palm, rested several red candies. Nova cracked a smile and held back her squeals at the realization that a a fellow Ravenclaw stood before her, making her feel less alone. 

Just transferring from Beauxbatons, Nova did not understand the logic behind the Hogwarts houses, yet. How or why she, for one, was sorted into Ravenclaw and not another. All she knew was that she belonged to a group, a family filled with people who all wore blue ties.

'Blue was her color, anyway.' as she would say.

"Hey, I'm Lisa Turpin, sixth year Perfect." the raven haired girl reached her hand out, suggesting a handshake. "Nova Morreau, fifth year." answered Nova as she feebly shook Lisa's hand. "You're new here, aren't you?" The other student then asked, her mouth half full of candies. Nova chuckled at the apathetic look on her face.

-"What gave it away?"

-"Your cute accent." Lisa smirked, clumsily letting a candy fall from her mouth, "oop!" she softly gasped as the white haired gal began blushing at her compliment. She watched her searching for the gummy in between her feet, and cracked a smile.

"So," She fixed her stance, swallowing her notch. "That's the part when you're supposed to tell me your nationality."

-"Oh right!"

-"You're rather slow. " The black haired gal scoffed, eating another candy. "I just transferred from Beauxbatons, in France." Nova's tone lingered a trace of awkwardness as Lisa's confidence and relaxed posture almost was impressing; how could she look so darn calm when speaking to a stranger? 

'Must be an extravert.' she thought to herself.

Nova was indeed sensible to one's aura, one's energy or presence. Almost as if she could see and feel them around the persons surrounding her. Some would accuse her of being crazy or too extra; but she never truly care and almost took these comments as compliments as she also had a very blunt nature, speaking her mind when needed.

"Ya' know, I've heard French peop--" Lisa began, but was cut mid-sentence, as both girls loudly gasped when few silhouettes ran past them. "What was that?!" exclaimed one of them. "I don't know, but it is rather scary." replied Nova before hardly swallowing her saliva. Both feebly approached each other and pulled their wand out of their pockets.

Soft chuckles were then heard, the two students shivered, excepting to see ghosts come of the shadows. "Boo!" but at their greatest surprise, a grey-eyed lad, and two chestnut haired other boys appeared in the light of the few torches hanging around.

"Slytherins..." sighed Lisa as Nova raised an eyebrow and stood still.

-"Was the loud outburst from you three?" She asked. "It was, indeed." Lisa suspired at the blond boy's response.

-"I hope you an explanation for this."

-"Actually, we have four," began one boy. "Pick your favorite." as the other finished. The blond pressed his back against the wall and folded his arms, "I'm way to sober for this.." Nova watched her housemate Lisa groan even louder.

"You three are not allowed to be here this late," She frustratedly pushed the three boys towards the staircase. "Go back to your assigned rooms before we all get in trouble." They all dragged their feet up to the exit and sighed. "Merlin... Loosen up, woman." complained the blond.

Such behavior made Nova's teeth cringe. Why would he look so proud, having a knack for rule-breaking and mischief-making. Nothing about this boy felt appealing, and Nova refused to believe such 'I-don't-care-about-anything' way of thinking was a thing people should hold onto.

As in order to survive, one must have decency

-"Just start walking, blondie!" Nova snapped and furrowed her brows, surprised to see herself behave this way. She had always stayed out of such situations, always thought it was the most mature thing to do. She knew she should not let this git influence her humor but, merlin, his voice was irritating.

-"Do you know who you are addr--" 

But before the blond could answer, footsteps were heard; the sound of heels on a marble floor echoed in the teenagers' ears as their jaw tightened. "A teacher!" Loudly whispered the brown haired boy before his friend slammed his palm on his mouth, asking him to keep quiet. "Shhh!"

"Is anybody here?" Professor Flitwick screeching voice reiterated in the empty corridors. Lisa violently turned around and faced the eagle knocker. "C'mon, boy! Riddle something out." She murmured to herself, obviously nervous about the idea of getting detention. 

"Where do vanished objects go?" It slowly asked after few seconds. I turned around and noticed that the three other prats had left, I then focused back on Lisa who was shaking her hands out of stress. 

"Into nonbeing, which is to say, everything." I suddenly blurted out, allowing the door to unlock. Lisa threw a surprised glance at me before grabbing my arm and pulling me inside the common room. We nonchalantly fell onto a couch, both of our breaths were heavy and bodies full of adrenaline. 

"By the way, welcome to Hogwarts." She said in between few breaths.


End file.
